


Family Ties

by Jennart



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Other, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: After a league of absence, Ciel's older sibling comes home. Sebastian is intrigued.Warnings: Violence, Death (villain receiving and not detailed)Squicks: BloodGenre: Romance, ActionAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Family Ties

_Dearest Brother,_

_It has been such a long time since I have heard from you. I, however, could also be at fault, for I did not reach out sooner. My time overseas has come to a temporary halt- I need to take a break and unwind. I hope you don’t mind that I will be staying with you, I know how grumpy you get when things aren’t according to plan, and I have not warned you far in advance. I shall see you in two weeks time,_

_Sincerely,_

_Y/N ___

__Ciel had almost completely forgotten about their older sibling. The pair were very different. The fire that shaped Ciel’s youth was missed entirely by Y/N, who had been traveling the world for years. In the beginning, he wondered how they were and what adventures they had, but those thoughts were soon overridden by the struggle of maintaining and growing his company._ _

__Y/N had made it clear that they did not care what Ciel did with the company- they were far away and they had no right to say what was good or not for the company when they couldn’t see it for themself. Thus began the permanent separation of the siblings._ _

__Ciel called for Sebastian. They had arrangements to make._ _

__The two weeks before his sibling’s arrival went by in a blur. Ciel wanted to impress them with how well he had flourished, how he had expanded and built his company, how he had thrived in their absence._ _

__It was not long past noon when there was a knock on the manor’s front door. Sebastian opened the door, the other servants standing behind him, and Ciel even further back. Y/N walked in, being welcomed by everyone except Ciel. After the welcome calmed down, Y/N looked to their younger brother._ _

__“Ciel,” Y/N made the first move to reconcile with their brother, walking towards the staircase where Ciel waited, “You’ve gotten taller,”_ _

__“And you haven’t,” Ciel quipped. Y/N let out a soft chuckle. Their hand wandered the banister, taking in the sight of the mansion they hadn’t seen in so long._ _

__“You did a good job rebuilding after the fire. I can barely tell it’s new,” Y/N’s eyes searched the walls for familiarity- they found it there. Ciel didn’t comment._ _

__The air between them was cold, but it would not take long for the pair to warm up to one another._ _

__The day moved swiftly, with little excitement until the afternoon, when the manor hosted an unexpected guest._ _

__“The Phantomhive line ends here!” an assassin had Y/N held in front of them, a pistol pointed at their head. The attacker had snuck into the manor, taking refuge in the lobby until someone came in. Unluckily for the attacker, it was Y/N. In one swift and elegant movement, Y/N had pushed against the attacker, took their gun, and shot him in the forehead. A small amount of blood splashed onto their cheek, but they didn’t seem to care._ _

__Ciel turned away, covering his eyes, and Y/N leaned over the corpse. Their hands skirted over the man’s pockets, taking the ammunition hiding there before pocketing both it and the gun it belonged to. By this point, Ciel had left the room entirely, disgusted by the blood and brains littering the floor._ _

__Sebastian looked on. He was intrigued and wanted to know more about them. They seemed so calm and collected in the face of death, especially when they were the one who caused it. Most, if not all, women in London would scream and run away at the sight of blood. Well, that might be exaggerating. Most women would at least look a little perturbed. It looked like there was an exception._ _

__“Sebastian? Be a dear and clean this up. I need to talk to my brother,” Y/N walked off, wiping the blood off their face with the inside hem of their sleeve. Y/N piped up as Sebastian stared, “If you wipe on the inside hem, the thickness of the fabric hides the stain!” They laughed and walked off, heading towards their brother’s office._ _

__Sebastian certainly wanted to learn more about this person, but there was a mess to deal with. The other servants weren’t good with blood- it was messy, staining, and annoying. Meaning they weren’t equipped to deal with it. Sebastian began the arduous process of cleaning the blood, but it only took a few minutes for the demon butler before it looked as though nothing had happened just a few moments before._ _

__Ciel was speechless when Y/N walked into his office. Being alone for a few minutes, Ciel had plenty of time to think about their sibling. There were many questions he longed to ask, but he wondered if they were appropriate, considering the situation. Ciel’s head popped up as a knock sounded on the door. Before he had a chance to reply, the door opened. Y/N walked in, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. They had retrieved some snacks from the kitchen, a tray of scones and other pastries. There was silence for a moment._ _

__“How? Where did you learn… to do that?” His face was cradled in his hands, elbows on the desk. Y/N grabbed a treat before beginning._ _

__“I’ve traveled the world, Ciel. That includes… Less than desirable places,” Ciel looked up. Y/N was sitting like a person of London’s higher class should. They looked like they fit perfectly, but Ciel knew that they did not belong. He took a closer look at their expression, it mirrored his own. Though Y/N hadn’t seen the fire and death that he did, they had experienced their own tragedy in their travels, one that had hardened them to the cruelty of the world._ _

__Sebastian waited outside the door, listening to the amicable conversation between the siblings. After that mention of Y/N’s experience, the pair talked about more light-hearted things, like Ciel’s servants and their shenanigans and both of the pair’s nonexistent love lives._ _

__Before long, it was time for supper. Sebastian knocked on the door, summoning the two to the dining room. Not long after, it was time to retire for the night. Y/N was heading to their room, the same one that they had used in their childhood. As Y/N walked forward through the winding halls of the manor. The lights had dimmed considerably, but Y/N wasn’t scared._ _

__There was a pop and the lights went out completely. Y/N had stopped in their tracks. Sebastian was amused. Though they kept a brave face, Y/N’s heartbeat was racing. They began walking once more. Y/N felt that they were being followed, but continued on, winding around the maze that was the manor, Sebastian following close behind. They passed their room and many more. The two walked at a languid pace, but there was no denying the tension in the air. The pair seemed to dance, one following the other, a twirl, a change of direction, a new leader and a new follower, but never catching sight of the other._ _

__Eventually, the pair made their way outside, now truly in a maze, this one of hedges. Twisting and turning, the pace increased. Y/N was running now. With a flourish at a dead end, Y/N turned to face Sebastian. Their eyes met for the first time in the chase, and the pair seemed to freeze._ _

__Sebastian looked down at the human in front of them. Their heartbeat was fast, but they were content with the chase, evident by the small smile on their face. They were worn out, the running taking its toll. Y/N walked forward, chest heaving. Y/N seized the moment it took to walk over to the demon to evaluate him. His eyes were glowing fuschia, his stature rigid. He had a small smirk on his face._ _

__Y/N walked forward, just a breath of space between the two. Their locked eyes seemed to burn into one another. Sebastian leaned forward the tiniest amount, gauging the reaction of the person in front of him._ _

__A noise sounded out. A laugh. Y/N was laughing, their hands moving to rest on Sebastian’s chest, his hands automatically moving to rest on their hips._ _

__“You are a card, Sebastian. A chase? How literal,” Y/N laughed again. Sebastian pouted._ _

__“You enjoyed it, though…” Sebastian mumbled._ _

__“Indeed I did,” Y/N took a moment to compose herself, wiping their eyes. Sebastian took this opportunity to forcefully move their hands out of the way, capturing their lips with his own. Y/N made a sound of surprise before leaning in, wrapping their arms around the demon’s neck._ _

__They separated only when Y/N needed air, “Take a note, Sebastian. Tell Ciel that I intend to stay at the manor for a while. I need a break from my travels,”_ _

__“It would be my pleasure,” Sebastian bowed before heading towards his master, a smirk on his face, interested in the experiences that were sure to come of this new development._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 2/2/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
